On the Mirror's Edge
by Guardian of knowledge
Summary: In a world of new technology and utter comfort for man kind, there's still a few people that misses the dirty and dangerous risks in life. Yugi is a boy living on the streets, that is one day rescued by a mysterious kind of people... Crossover, kinda...


Hi again!

OMG, IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I WROTE FANFICTION! T_T…. Actually, it's been over 2 years…! And summer holidays will be over in TWO days…. Oh well, I've found my passion for writing again, and I'm planning on living a more active lifestyle now than before, so I hope I'll keep my passion even though school starts on Monday! ^^  
>I'm going to make a new start now, with the same old base –Puzzleshipping-, but with a little different twist. A crossover!<br>Readers- Aw… *leaves*  
>WAIT! ….This is a crossover in this way: I've taken the plot from another place, but using Yu-Gi-Oh characters instead of the characters in the game I've taken the plot from… The game I've chose is Mirror's Edge.<p>

If you haven't played the game Mirrors Edge, I still think you'll enjoy this. I can explain a little about the environment of this story:

_Its 100 __years from here, in a world of new technology and utter comfort for man kind. In a city where sun always shine; they live their lives without anything to worry about, not sickness, not crimes and not weakness. But for this, they have to pay a prize… To __**never **__be alone. Surveillance cameras are put up all over the city, and not a second in the day goes by without someone high up knowing exactly what you're doing and what you're up to…_

_That's why __some still liked the old times of freedom better, and these people demonstrated against the changes that approached them. But as one after one gave up and chose the comfortable life, the changes took over._

_But some were strong and still held back to the changes and became secret freedom fighters that lived their lives in secret._

_On the Mirrors Edge._

- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Mirrors Edge, I just write for fun and I didn't make any money of this story!

"#¤%"%&"&"#¤%&"#¤%

A/N = Authors note

"….." = talking

/ Before the "= Person thinking

Random thingies = My way to separate one part of the story from another.

_C__ursive text_ = storyteller or unknown persons POV.

/¤"¤&#¤&&¤"¤&%¤&%¤"

_Once upon a time … This city was full of liberty and adventure…_

_Dirty and dangerous … but still alive and wonderful…_

_Then … everything changed …_

_The changes came slowly at first_

_Some didn't notice__ or didn't care …_

_They chose a comfortable life … _

_Some didn't…_

_Those who refused to accept the changes…_

_Got pushed to the sidelines… criminalized…_

_And later … they became our clients …_

_Me and my colleges__ call ourselves Runners…_

_We exist in the sky's … on the rooftops of the skyscrapers …_

_There we can keep the world we loved alive …_

_We can see the flow … rooftops become escape-routs and pathways …_

_With these pathways …__ we can deliver information…_

_To those who still fight for freedom …_

_We__ live our lives in secret … but in blissful liberty and risk … like in the world we once knew …_

_We've been trained__ to keep out of trouble … out of sight … then the cops won't bother us …_

_But still …_

_We __**always**__ live on the edge …_

_The mirrors edge …_

!"#¤%&/()=?

The small boy slowly moved forward as the crowd moved towards the big skyscraper in the centre of town. People called it The Shard. It was the mayor's scraper.

Screams came from everyone in the crowd, but they weren't aggressive… Just demands the people made and the signs that waved in the air made the friendly demonstrations complete. Almost all demonstrators wore defiant clothes and haircuts, but looked normal in addition.

But some of them were different, and it was those that drove the boy's attention…

They wore clothes that were obviously made for comfort and maximum movement, not for style. Their shoes had the same purpose, and on their arms were tattoos made with dust-grey ink. They were more mysterious … tougher than all the others…

/ It's the Rooftop People … the hunted race that mum spoke about once … I wonder who they are …/ the little boy wondered when a person caught him staring and looked back with a smile to try and look friendly, not like everyone else….

This city had no pity for one as little as him and everyone knew it but the children.

This young one couldn't understand why his parents could ever take him to these places.

He had never liked these crowds and demonstrations his family participated in, but when he or his sister asked his parents why, they only answered that it was a fight for freedom and that they had to be a part of it and that they shouldn't fear…  
>They said that if they all fought hard enough; it would all stop soon…<p>

/Mommy and daddy say that this will disappear if I fight as hard as them … If this is the only way to stop all of this … Then I will fight!/ The young boy thought and held his started up and started to yell the same words as the angry people of the crowd.

_This innocent boy didn't know what these words __meant ... If he had, he would have stopped his screams … but he didn't know any better … because this was the harsh world he was born in …_

_Actually,__ he didn't know how harsh the world could ever be yet …_

The sound of sirens filled the air and the boy could hear screams from the fronts of the crowd.

"**Stop your actions now, or we will open fire**!" threatened a mechanic voice from a speaker somewhere far away.

But the front didn't stop their screaming and only marched forward.

The sounds of gunfire filled the hot air …  
>People in the front fell to the ground. Gasps and terrified screams echoed through the air and the alarmed crowd had started to retreat, fleeing the opposite direction.<p>

But the little boy hadn't yet understood what had just happened and got overwhelmed by the crowd that suddenly came towards him.

The startled boy got pushed to the ground by the heavy crowd in front of him.

"AH! Mummy! Help me!" the boy screamed desperately

A new fit of shots came from the SWAT-force and more people from the front fell.

Including a coal-black haired woman, who fell to the ground with blood mixing into the silky hair. _A weak moan was the last sound that would ever escape her soft lips_…

"**MOMMY**!" the boy screamed and tears started to run down his face.

The young one rose and started to run away from the awful scene…

"YUGI!" came a scream from behind.

The boy turned to look into the lavender eyes of his sister. The elder girl was warped in the grip of a policeman, who had no problem holding the girl back.

"Stop right there!" one of the cops exclaimed and started to run towards Yugi, who backed away, searching the sisters eyes for answers.

"Run, Yugi! Run as far as you can away from here! Don't ever come back!" the 13 year old screamed as tears fell down her pale face. 

_And the __young boy did_ … _he ran as fast as he could. For his mother, for his sister, and for his own life…_

!"#¤!"¤%"%#"#%!"#¤%!¤

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" screamed the shopkeeper as he ran after the young thief with **his** bread in his hands!  
>But the young one was much faster than the old man, and had no problem escaping him.<p>

"You wish!" the young one said challengingly as he ran around a corner, out of sight from the angry man. /" I've done this hundreds of times, and not a single one he have caught me! Why would this time be different …?"/ the boy thought and almost smirked a little as he jumped up on the little ledge over him. The furious elder just turned around the corner, and there were no sight of the young thief.

"Damn you Yugi! I'll get you one day or another, I swear on my mother's grave!" the man growled loudly then turned around to run back to his shop and call the police.

"The police can keep the roof brats at bay, but not these small assholes …! Well this is the last straw. I don't care if they have bigger fishes to catch; **I won't rest until this brat is in jail**!" the man muttered in anger as he disappeared into his small bakery.

"Phew! That was closer than usual …" Yugi panted as he slid into his little hiding place to enjoy his prize under a broken roof fan.

"But it was definitely worth it….!" Yugi said as he closed his eyes and took a bite of the fresh, tasty bread loaf he had 'saved' from that mad shopkeeper.

/"This bread could have ended up in the hands of the major, but it could never taste as good in his moth as it does in mine!"/ Yugi thought as he chewed his mouthful of sweet crunchy bread. He suddenly felt his throat tickle and he coughed badly, choking on the bread crumbs. He suddenly felt dizzy and leaned back softly against the cold, metal wall behind him.

He hadn't had the energy to 'find' food in several days because of these symptoms he had been hanging over him 24/7 for the past week. He was fearing that it vas the avian flu … a new pestilence that had spread all over town…. It had already sentenced many to death, but you could get help if you caught it in time and got to a hospital… But what hospital could he go to…? He was a criminal, and couldn't show his face out on the street without getting a bad case of The Blues after him.

/" But I can't give in after all this time… I will keep fight this like I've fought through these 10 … long … years …"/ Yugi thought and lowered his head as all those painful memories came racing through his mind.

That single moment had changed his life forever… When his sister and mother had been taken away from him…

But he had promised himself that he would keep himself pure, peaceful and innocent … to not become greedy and careless … like the people in the new world …

He knew that it was his mother's wish… The people in this world were greedy and careless. They didn't care if someone like him died of starvation or fell of a rooftop and died… As long as they had health insurance, a house, a job and some fancy car, they didn't care about the rest of the world…!

Yugi got into another coughing fit and he felt the tears slowly travel down his cheeks as he clenched his jaws together to hold back his whimpering.

/" I … got to hold on … no matter what it takes …"/ Yugi whispered as he rose and crawled out of his secret hiding place to go get some goods to sell to some contacts. Maybe he'd come across someone that had medication to trade.  
>… Yugi never wanted to look at himself as a thief, because he knew that what he did was wrong according to the authorities, and that was exactly why he didn't care.<p>

/" The authorities took my mother away … They can't tell the difference of right and wrong!"/ Yugi thought as tears of anger ran down his face. He quickly wiped them away and backed to the end of the roof to take rate to jump over to the higher building in front of him.

It was only a 5 feet jump, and Yugi knew he had done harder jumps than that before.

He took his rate and started to run towards the edge, where he took his jump right before the edge.

Suddenly he felt something clench in his stomach like he'd got stabbed and he wrapped arms around his stomach as a reflex, making his jump fail totally and his body to fall to the ground. With a cry of pain he hit the ground, **hard**!

He had hit his head in the hard asphalt and the world had started to spin furiously.

"**Oh God** …!" Yugi panted as he used all his strength to pull himself up from the ground.

"Well well, what do we have here…?" came a slightly surprised voice from right in front of Yugi's face.  
>Yugi raised his head with a groan of pain to stare into a pair of achingly familiar eyes…<p>

"We meet again, little brat!" the voice said and Yugi froze in fear.

"Y-you're t-the police officer that … took a-away my sister …!" Yugi gasped as his world blackened for a moment.

"You should thank me! I got her to an orphanage where she could live safely with other children…! Today, she has a good job and she's happy… If you just had stopped that running and come with us, maybe you wouldn't be here; sick, dirty, criminalized … Out on the streets like an abandoned puppy!" the officer said, a hint of anger in his voice as he reached down to handcuff the boy.

"T-this puppy got abandoned b-because of **you**!" Yugi exclaimed as he made a dash for the man from his past.

At the first step, he slipped in a puddle of something thick and warm. Yugi had no time to catch his balance and he fell to the ground, into the warm puddle on the asphalt. He slowly looked down at the ground below him and he felt his stomach wrench at the sight of the red substance.

_He had sl__ipped in a puddle of his own blood….!_

Yugi touched his forehead and groaned as he touched a deep wound. His fingers got coated with blood and he felt himself become even more lightheaded.

"You're the most pathetic little human I've ever seen! Now you come with me, brat, and this time you can't run away!" the officer said with a grin as he handcuffed the boy.

/" I hate to admit it, b-but … he's right … I've failed my sister, my mother … It's all over…"/ Yugi thought as he felt his sight blur and eyelids close. The warm feeling of his own blood under his fingertips and the cold concrete against his face started fading, along with his consciousness.  
><em>He was all alone in the world …<em>

But suddenly Yugi could feel … something different … something… soft…? Something soft and warm wrapped around his shoulders and legs and picked him up from the cold ground and held him in its arms. The warmness, who had to be a person, yelled something that Yugi could barely recognize as words formed by human lips, and it made him hang on to consciousness for dear life.

/" Someone … cares …"/ Yugi thought weakly as he tried to fight back the darkness that threatened to swallow him at any minute. The person holding him was moving fast, in a direction that seemed to be upwards. Yugi could see through his eyelids that his surroundings were getting brighter and brighter.

/" Has an angel come to claim my soul…?"/ Yugi thought, before his mind submitted to the darkness and he fell into deep unconsciousness.

"#%"#¤&"#%"#%"#%

As Yugi's mind slowly awakened, about a day later, his surroundings were just as bright as before, and a soft humming was heard around him. It sounded like voices… That means he must still be alive…!

/" I-I-I'm … alive …? But how…?"/ Yugi thought as some doziness started leaving his mind. The humming had now separated into two main tones, the voices of two men, now speaking more excitedly than before. Yugi fought the rest of the doziness out of his mind and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

He was met by a bright light right above his head. Two shadows were leaning over his body, blocking some of the light from reaching his eyes, and Yugi soon identified the shadows as two elder teens.

"The young one is waking up?" said one of the young men, and the other one seemed to nod.

The man that looked the oldest, the one that had nodded, had short and thick chocolate brown hair. The eyes were blue as the deepest sea and the skin was pale. His dark-blue eyes seemed to stare into Yugi's soul and mind, and he had an icy-cold aura around him that would make even the Devil cringe in fear. He had to be someone with a lot of attitude.  
>But right now, this man was worried, and all his guards seemed down. He put a hand on Yugi's bandaged forehead, and the side of his mouth twitched in a try to a friendly smile.<p>

"How are you feeling, kiddo? Can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?" the other man said as he showed Yugi some of his fingers.

It didn't take long for Yugi to focus on the three fingers in front of him. He had no energy to talk, so he simply nodded weakly three times to signalize that he was able to count them.

"Good. Welcome back to the world of the living!" the man snickered and lowered his hand.

When Yugi examined the other man that was leaning over him, his already large eyes widened considerably. He couldn't believe his eyes…!  
>This teen looked just like him!<br>They both had spiky, tri-colored hair and pale skin. The only differences between them seemed to be their length, age and eyes. This man's eyes were deep crimson and Yugi's was soft amethyst.

"W-who are you …?" Yugi stuttered and tried to sit up, but his sore muscles wouldn't let him and he groaned as he was forced to lie back down. The older copy of himself smiled as he laid his soft hand on Yugi's injured forehead.

"Don't worry bout that. I'll explain later. Now get some rest, young one." the man said softly and closed Yugis eyelids carefully with his soft fingertips.

/" He was the one who saved me …"/ Yugi knew, before he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"#¤%&#%"&"#%"#¤

Hmh, I'm pretty satisfied with this, so I'm going to leave it here for now! Review if you want me to continue this story, if there's something you like, something you DON'T like, a commission, anything! :D

Also, I'd like to dedicate this story to AvengingWarriorCat, who made me survive the first year of high school, and whom has changed my life in many ways, and to YamiHeart, who shared interesting discussions with me, and made my passion for Yu-Gi-Oh flare to life again by starting a roleplay, which I miss very much.


End file.
